Secrets
by kikifan21
Summary: When a surprise arrives in Death City Kid starts to wonder what his father has been keeping from him plz review there will be MakaxSoul in later chapters rated T for language and situations cause by Blair plz review


**hi! it's me again! this is another story that was started by my friend Tenten from storywrite however she doesn't think it's that good and doesn't want to continue, so she deleted it, but if you guys like it she said i could continue it! i'll need at least three reviews lol whether u like it or not haha also this is sort of a fic about kid if you guys like it i have many plans for this :) btw this takes place in the manga world right after Kid is released from the Book of Eibon  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Curse that bitch!" a feminine voice whispered hoarsely. "Ditching me outside of Death City like this!"<p>

A girl with long bright purple hair kicked the sand around her. "Could be worse," a boy with brown hair replied. "She could've left us in the middle of this dessert."

"True, but to think she only let me know her plan of me visiting my father yesterday!"

"Yeah, she really must hate him for not staying long enough to even get inside the city," the boy added, as the two walked toward the main entrance of the city.

Two guards stood at the entrance managing who was going out and who would not be entering. "State your name and business," one guard ordered, the girl sighed.

"I thought your father was expecting you," the boy whispered.

"I did, too. However, Death City is going through a tough time," the girl whispered back, after rummaging through one of the two bags she was carrying. "I don't blame them for being cautious."

She pulled out a card from the front pocket and handed it to the guard, whose eyes widened. "Th-this is!" he stuttered.

"I guess, Dad was nice enough to give me this card so I could visit whenever," she chuckled.

"Well, being _his _daughter has gotta have it's perks," the boy added.

"Shut up, Kenta," the girl laughed, as the two walked through the city together.

"Patty! Why are you moving the pictures! You're screwing up the room's symmetry!" Kid screamed, as Patty tilted her head in the same angle she had turned a picture on the wall.

"'Cause it's fun!" she sang, skipping away.

"He's at it again," Liz sighed, as Tsubaki giggled a little. "Hey, Tsubaki, where is Black Star and the others?"

"I think he's sparing with Soul, and Maka, I believe she went to run an errand for Lord Death," Tsubaki explained.

"Think again," Liz retorted, pointing to her sister and Maka strolling down the hall.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Tsubaki greeted cheerfully, as Kid continued to fix the hanging pictures.

"Lord Death wants to see all of us," Maka replied, Kid suddenly perked his head up.

"My father?"

The group of four entered Lord Death's office, almost expecting a new mission. However, if that was the case, Maka and Soul would not be going, considering Maka is still recuperating from the wounds she gathered after facing the "woman", Giriko. "Oh good, Kid, you're here!" Lord Death cheered excitedly.

"Is something the matter, Father?" Kid asked.

"Not quite, son," Lord Death barely managed to speak, when Kid suddenly found himself caught with an arm around his neck and his own arm pinned behind his back after the group witnessed a flash of purple.

"What the!" the group of friends cried out in dismay.

"Yeesh, Satomi, " a boy with brown hair and green eyes said, emerging from one side of the room. "I can't believe you chose that method when it comes to meeting people."

The boy wore a brown short-sleeved shirt with yellow graphics on the front, and jeans. "Kenta-kun, you know I've been waiting to try this method for awhile, now," the girl replied, releasing Kid and standing before him.

Once she stood before everyone, it was revealed that she had long purple hair down to the center of her back, eyes with a shade of dark purple near her pupils and a lighter blue around them. She wore a dark blue strap top with a low back, a dark brown knee-length skirt, netted gloves, one ending at her elbow the other ending in the middle of her arms, and black heeled boots, that ended around the ankle.

"Forgive me for the rude introduction, Kid-kun, but I couldn't resist," the girl apologized, bowing slightly.

"Now, introduce yourself," Lord Death almost ordered, but his voice made it hard to tell.

"Hai, I am Satomi, pleased to meet you, Onii-chan!" Satomi greeted, obviously, enjoying Kid's dismay to her greeting.

"Did you really have to go out and say it like that, Sato-chan?" Kenta asked, shifting his weight to his right leg.

"Kenta! Please, I'd rather not be called that in front of my father," Satomi argued, crossing her arms.

"O-onii-chan?" Kid was still trying to process everything, nearly passing out in the process that such a disgrace to symmetry could be related to him.

"Wait, Kid has a sister?" Liz exclaimed, as Patty danced around.

"Kid's an Onii-chan, Kid's an Onii-chan!" she sang, dancing around her distraught meister.

"Wait, how do we know you're really Lord Death's daughter?" Maka inquired.

"He hasn't said I wasn't, has he?" Satomi retorted calmly.

"Yes, well, Lord Death has a tendency to well, not admit something is false unless asked," Tsubaki explained.

"Since when did I have a sister!" Kid cried out, nearly pulling out his hair.

"Since you were one," Satomi answered.

"Satomi, just show them, already," Kenta ordered, annoyed.

"Aw, Kenta, I'm having fun. You of all people know that I don't have this much fun often," Satomi complained. Kenta gave her a look. "Alright, alright, I've got no choice, huh?"

She pulled out the card she had in her bag. "Is this enough identification?" she asked, handing her ID to Kid as he and his friends looked at it. "Or do I need to show you the Shinigami tattoo I have?"

"Shinigami tattoo?" Maka questioned.

"It's a tattoo that female Shinigami get when they are very young," she explained, turning around and lifting her long hair up to reveal a tattoo of Lord Death's mask. "It's to help represent that we also have great power."

"Level 2 meister?" Kid cried, dropping the card and his jaw.

"Of course, you're little sister isn't about to let her brother get powerful without any competition," Satomi said, picking up her card. "Our father gave me a new card every year on my birthday for the past four years, so I could come and visit if I wished."

"You're a meister?" Liz asked.

"She is," Kenta replied, walking towards the group. "I'm Kenta, Satomi's weapon."

"I see you all are getting along," Lord Death interrupted. "Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Tsubaki, hurry to class, just because of delayed openings and I called you here doesn't mean you can skip class. Now go, I'll have Spirit show our guests around."

"Hai, Lord Death," the girls bowed, leaving.

"Kid, I mean you, too."

"Right," Kid groaned walking out, still trying to process the information.

"He seems kind of jumpy, is he always like this?" Satomi asked, after Kid had left.

"What do you expect?" Kenta replied.

"He grew up thinking he was an only child, it makes sense that he's jumpier than normal," Spirit added.

"He didn't know," Satomi whispered, following Spirit as they left Lord Death's office.

"Hey, what's up with Kid?" Soul whispered to Maka as Stein was giving another dissection lesson at the front of the room.

Maka glanced at Kid who was fidgeting in his seat, thinking about what else his father may not have told him. "Uh," Maka said, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead. "Let's just say Lord Death gave him…uh…some rather disturbing information."

"Jeez, he seriously need to man up about that kind of stuff," Soul sighed.

"Trust me, you'd probably feel the same way as he if you were told the same thing," Maka grumbled, going back into her book.

"How come my father hasn't told be about a sister? Come to think about it, he hasn't mentioned anything about my mother either," Kid kept thinking, trying to calculate the facts.

"Yeesh, he's taking it pretty hard," Tsubaki thought after glancing at Kid.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, Spirit was there motioning Stein to allow an announcement. Stein nodded, standing up from his rolling chair. "Students, I would like to introduce to you our newest members of the DWMA," he declared. "Come in, don't be shy."

As soon as the boy walked in, Kid's jaw dropped, Tsubaki knew Kid was freaking out and was worrying about it, Maka sighed, Liz tried to calm Kid down, and Patty was laughing her head off.

"Hello, classmates! I'm Satomi, Archery Ninja Meister, and I hope we can all get along," Satomi introduced, bowing, giving her brother a sly smile.

"And I'm Kenta, her weapon," Kenta added, smirking a lot like soul.

"Please, make them feel welcome," Stein said less than a second before Kid passed out.

"Somehow, I sort of saw this coming," Maka whispered.

"Liz, Patty, please escort your meister to the infirmary until he wakes up," Stein ordered.

"Hai!" they replied, carrying their meister out of the room.

"Poor, Onii-chan," Satomi shook her head, then giggled.

"You've got a twisted sense of humor, Sato-chan," Kenta teased.

"Kenta!" Satomi cried out, smacking the back of his head, hard. "Don't call me that!"

The class was stunned and confused at what had just happened.

_Did she say Onii-chan?_ Soul thought, looking suspiciously at his new classmate.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm liking this wild and crazy character haha if you guys want me to continue review! lol i have many plans in store for this bunch<strong>


End file.
